De l'autre coté du miroir
by Srithanio
Summary: Poudlard et le Disque-Monde sont deux endroits saturés de magie. Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant au fait que des fenêtres dimensionnelles s'ouvrent entre eux alors ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre: **__Ténébres et lumières_

_**Correcteur/trice:**__ illapa_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Malheureusement, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes histoires publiées ... Dommage, j'en écrirais plus si c'était le cas !_

_**Notes:**__ Tout le monde sait que Poudlard et le Disque-Monde sont saturés en magie. Qu'y a t il de surprenant au fait que des fenêtres dimensionnelles s'ouvrent entre eux alors ? _

***************

Dans les ténèbres, elles attendaient. Elles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

Elles étaient les Choses, des Créatures enfermées dans la Dimension des Basses-Fosses depuis toujours.

Elles étaient vieilles, si vieilles que leur mémoire remontait aux confins de l'éternité.

Elles étaient puissantes,si puissantes qu'elles absorbaient les magies humaines..

Elles étaient enfermées sans aucun moyen de s'évader de cet univers mort et stérile.

Mais un jour, elles réussiraient à sortir.

Un jour, un sort de trop serait lancé dans un autre univers.

Un jour, la réalité craquerait sous la surcharge de magie et se rapprocherait de cette dimension.

Ce jour-là, leur revanche serait terrible.

*****************

Comme chaque jour, Argus Rusard patrouillait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sa chatte sur les talons. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un essaie de faire respecter un semblant d'ordre dans cet asile de fous.

Asile de fous? Quel asile de fous? Poudlard n'était-il pas censé être une école, un lieu de sagesse pour de gentils enfants bien élevés?

Ah ah ah.

Pour Rusard, celui qui avait parlé de "la générosité et la gentillesse innées des enfants" devait être une personne d'âge canonique qui avait entendu parler d'enfants uniquement par le biais de livres ayant pour titre Martin à [_complétez par le lieu de votre choix_]. Gentils les enfants ? Ah ! Et le dragon, il met la potion dans le chaudron d'alu ?

Ceux de cette école passaient leur temps à enfreindre les règlements et à se moquer de ceux qui étaient plus petits ou moins forts qu'eux. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il arrive ce que lui appelait une "tentative caractérisée de meurtre" et que le directeur renommait comme "un jeu magique ayant accidentellement mal tourné".

Dumbledore lui avait vraiment joué un méchant tour le jour où il lui avait offert ce poste. Faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline dans une école remplie de cornichons adolescents aux pouvoirs magiques quand on n'est qu'un Cracmol vieillissant, ce n'était vraiment pas une sinécure. Les élèves ne perdaient pas une occasion de lui jouer de méchants tours, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Alors il hantait dès que possible les couloirs de Poudlard afin de prévenir les blagues et de terrifier les plus jeunes, pour qu'ils ne suivent pas l'exemple de leurs ainés plus tard.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que pour une fois, une seule fois, la journée soit tranquille. Une unique journée sans blague, sans incident, sans catastrophe, c'était trop demander ?

*****************

Dans les ténèbres, elles s'agitèrent.

Une minuscule fenêtre lumineuse venait de s'entrouvrir, éclairant timidement le sable blanc.

"Un jour" était arrivé.

Elles se groupèrent autour de leur chance de sortie.

****************

Comme chaque jour, les espérances de Rusard ne se réalisèrent pas.

Un boucan monstre retentit dans les couloirs. Ça ressemblait à un fort appel d'air, avec un arrière-fond chuintant.

***************

Dans les ténèbres, elles se groupèrent autour du malheureux rayon lumineux.

Elles forcèrent, elles poussèrent.

Le fenêtre s'agrandit sous leurs efforts jusqu'à être assez grande pour les laisser passer...

***************

Comme chaque jour, le concierge se mit à courir dans l'espoir d'attraper un élève perturbateur.

Il se rua vers la salle de classe d'où le brouhaha venait, le bruit de vent s'était calmé, surplombé par des bruits de grouillements gluants.

Les élèves devaient encore être là-dedans. Enfin, il en avait pris sur le fait !

Un sourire dément aux lèvres, Argus attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

***************

Dans la lumière, elles s'avancèrent.

Libres, enfin!

***************

- Je vous tiens ! Rete-

Il se tut devant l'intérieur de la salle.

Des êtres étranges sortaient d'une sorte de fenêtre suspendue dans l'air. Ils ressemblaient à ces dessins qu'il confisquait parfois aux élèves nés-de-moldus jouant en cours; des "cadavres exquis" comme ils disaient. Ces bestioles avaient l'air d'un patchwork d'animaux insensés, et donnaient l'impression d'avoir été déterrées après quelques mois en terre.

Une de ces choses rampa mollement dans sa direction, en ouvrant un gigantesque bec bordé de dents de crocodile.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

Un truc pareil ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était forcément une blague de ces stupides élèves. Ah! ces morveux croyaient qu'il allait détaler comme un lâche devant quelques illusions mal fichues ?

Il les entendait déjà rire dans son dos ...

_Faisons peur au Cracmol !_

_Écoutons-le hurler de peur devant nos illusions !_

_Regardez-le fuir ventre à terre cet incapable ! _

Il allait leur montrer à ces petits cons !

Il se rua à l'assaut de ce qu'il prenait pour une illusion en brandissant son balai.

- Saloperie d'illusion ! Beugla-t-il.

Argus donna un coup violent à celui des machins devant lui, qui essayait de déterminer ce qui des tentacules de poulpe ou des pattes de criquet géant étaient les plus appropriés pour se déplacer. Le bout de bois rendit un son sourd - _Chtonk -_ et le truc s'affala au sol, s'emmêlant encore plus les pinceaux.

Le concierge était trop furieux pour comprendre que ces êtres n'étaient pas des illusions. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait les faire disparaitre à coups de balai, de pied voire de boule si nécessaire ou il ne s'appelait plus Argus Rusard !

- Magie de mes deux !

Empoignant son balai à deux mains, il s'élança vers une autre Chose.

Derrière lui, Miss Teigne cracha et sortit ses griffes.

*************

Dans la lumière, elles paniquaient.

Elles pouvaient affronter une multitude de boules de feu, les tentacules liées dans le dos.

Elles se faisait une petite invocation à l'apéritif, avant d'entamer l'invocateur comme plat principal.

Elles absorbaient la magie diffuse dans l'air aussi facilement qu'un humain respirait.

Mais un balai, un coup de pied, une griffure ...

Où était la magie ?

Où était le pouvoir ?

Comment résister à ça ?

COMMENT RESISTER A CA ?

Une à une, les Choses tombèrent ...

*************

Si les Choses avaient eu une formation psychanalytique et un peu de curiosité, elles auraient été ravies de voir ça. N'ayant ni l'une ni l'autre, elles se contentaient de souffrir.

Toute sa vie, l'homme avait été une honte pour sa famille, un souffre-douleur pour les élèves-sorciers, un incapable aux yeux de la communauté magique. Il avait observé avidement ce monde, tentant sans cesse d'y entrer mais à chaque fois rejeté.

Chaque coup donné était une occasion de se venger de tout ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui, de se libérer de sa honte et de sa colère.

Argus Rusard transférait toute sa colère sur les Choses, et ça faisait mal.

Coup de balai.

-Ça c'est pour les toilettes inondées, ordure !

Lancé de genou.

-Dans ta face, tronche de hanneton ! Fallait pas mettre une potion hoqueteuse dans la gamelle de ma chatte !

Uppercut.

-Et les lutins de Cornouaille dans mon bureau !

Coup de talon bien placé.

- Ça t'apprendra à me stupéfixer par derrière, espèce de lombric à plume !

Et une baffe pour...

Face à tant de violence verbale et physique, les machins fuyaient vers le fond de la salle aussi vite que possible. Ceux qui avaient des jambes détalaient, ceux qui avaient des ailes volaient, et ceux qui ne possédaient rien de tout ça s'accrochaient à ceux qui en étaient dotés, soit pour fuir plus vite, soit pour ne pas rester derrière et être les seuls cibles de ce psychopathe bipède. La solidarité n'a pas cours chez les Choses.

Sous les coups furieux du concierge, toutes finirent néanmoins par arriver au trou inter-dimensionnel et s'enfuirent par là. Argus vit la dernière contorsionner son abdomen d'araignée pour y passer plus vite.

-Ouais, cassez-vous pov' cons!

-Shhhhhhhhh, renchérit Miss Teigne.

Le trou rapetissa à toute vitesse, comme pressé lui aussi de fuir l'homme.

-C'est ça, allez vous faire tentaculer ailleurs!

La fenêtre avait entièrement disparu.

Comme chaque jour (peut-être), Argus Rusard venait de sauver sa réalité.

***************

Dans les ténèbres, elles se terraient.

Finalement, elles aimaient bien les Basses Fosses. Mort, calme, pas de dingue armé d'un balai : que du bonheur.

***************

Dans une autre dimension au même instant ....

-Archichancelier, vous ne devriez pas ...

-Oh arrêtez Stibon. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi y'a marqué "Ne pas lancer ce sort ! Vraiment, c'est sérieux !" sur ce livre. Vous ne voulez pas mourir idiot, non ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir du tout ! Alors reposez vite ce bourdon !

-Trop taaaaaaard !

**************

Dans les ténèbres, une minuscule fente lumineuse s'ouvrit.

Dans un bruit de cavalcade énorme, les Choses s'enfuirent à toutes tentacules loin de là.

**************

_Rire fait travailler les muscles costaux, les zygomatiques, les poumons et pleins d'autres trucs gluants. _

_Reviewer fait travailler vos doigts et votre cervelle._

_Alors, vous attendez quoi pour vous faire du bien ? _


	2. En r'tard, en r'tard,

_**Titre : **_En r'tard, en r'tard, je suis vraiment en r'tard !

_**Relecteur :**__ illapa_

_**Disclaimer : **__Personnages - Rowling - Pratchett - STOP - Titre - Disney - STOP - Toujours - Rien - A - Moi - Snif - STOP_

_**Note : **__ Je vais probablement me faire détester, mais c'est le grand retour des notes de fin de pages ... Gardez le doigt sur votre molette de souris.___

* * *

"Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille !"

Depuis quelques jours, cette phrase était devenue une rengaine.

Elle pouvait arriver n'importe où...

Pendant une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix : "Severus, il est important que vous... Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille !"

Pendant une réunion de conseil de professeurs : "Pour ce qui est des jumeaux Weasley, je propose de ... Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille !"

Pendant un repas chez les Weasley : "Molly, je voulais vous dire que ce ragoût ... Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille !"

Voire, pendant son bain : "Excusez moi, il faut que je ..." **PLOUF** **(1)**

Cela se passait toujours de la même façon: Fumseck apparaissait, porteur d'un mystérieux message. Dès son arrivée, qu'importe la situation, qu'importe l'interlocuteur, le directeur laissait tout en plan et transplanait vers son bureau. Il y restait de longues heures avant de reparaître, tantôt une ride d'inquiétude supplémentaire sur le front, tantôt un sourire aux lèvres.

Les suppositions allaient bon train mais toutes dans le même sens : le Directeur était en train de lutter contre Voldemort pour l'empêcher de reprendre le pouvoir. Mais de quelle façon ? Avait-il un nouvel espion ? Invoquait-il un sortilége ancien contre Voldemort **(2) **? Ou alors déployait-il ses grandes qualités de stratège pour empêcher son ennemi de lancer des attaques de grande ampleur ? A moins qu'il ne soit en négociation avec de nouveaux alliés, tels que les Vampires ou les Gobelins?

Les rumeurs se déchainaient, mais personne n'osait lui poser de questions. Après tout, si Dumbledore formentait un plan génial pour empêcher Voldemort de conquérir le monde sorcier, la moindre des choses était de ne pas lui poser de question risquant de le déconcentrer. Et peut-être était-il mieux pour eux de ne pas savoir...

Alors, personne ne lui demandait d'explication.

Et ce, même si Rogue devait improviser et risquer sa vie au sein des Mangemorts.

Même si Fred et Georges se défoulaient dans Poudlard, les professeurs ne sachant pas quelle attitude Dumbledore aurait prise.

Même si Molly se désespérait de savoir en quoi son ragoût avait plu ou déplu au directeur. **(3)**

"Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille !"

* * *

Dans un bureau loin, très loin ... un bureau parfaitement ordonné. Son propriétaire se tenait assis derrière, signant de son sceau quelques missives ambassadricement importantes et pratiquement inutiles. Si l'ennui face à un compte-rendu de séance bi-hebdomadaire de 527 pages (avec menu du buffet et réglement extérieur joints à part) avait un visage, ce serait celui de cet homme.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière lorsque le phénix apparut. Il voleta jusqu'à l'homme et se posa sur le dernier rapport de la Ligue pour l'Egalité des Tailles **(4)**.

- Déjà ?

Il repoussa avec soulagement le tas de paperasse et entreprit de détacher de la patte de l'oiseau le message.

- Toujours pas d'anchois ? Tu es sûr ? proposa-t-il au messager en même temps.

Un tremolo musical lui répondit.

- Alors si ton propriétaire n'a pas besoin de toi, reste ici. Je te donnerai la réponse dès que possible.

Le Phénix lui siffla sa réponse, avant de s'envoler vers un perchoir près du bureau.

L'homme déplia le parchemin et lut rapidement ce qui y était inscrit. Il se leva de son fauteuil et de se dirigea vers le coin de son bureau où trônait un vaste damier de pierre blanche et noire. Dispersée sur toute sa surface, de petites statuettes barbues encerclaient ce qui ressemblaient à de gros cailloux humanoïdes.

Une main déliée se tendit et bougea une figurine d'une case sur le damier. Le troll déplacé abattit ainsi trois nains d'un seul coup.

- Très joli coup... Voyons, que faire maintenant ?

Souriant, Vetérini se pencha sur le jeu de Thug. Il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure.

* * *

**(1) **Que les âmes sensibles se rassurent, seul Fumseck avait été témoin de cette scène.

**(2) **Une rumeur folle disait même que Dumbledore avait retrouvé le légendaire Barbapapum, une invocation permettant de changer en sucre d'orge un être vivant.

**(3) **Et même si Fumseck ne verrait plus jamais son propriétaire de la même façon.

**(4) **En l'occurence, une circulaire demandant à l'interdiction des nains de jardins dans les "les espaces verts publics". Le dictateur n'était pas sûr de bien saisir ; à sa connaissance, le seul espace public un tant soit peu vert dans sa cité, c'était L'Ankh au printemps quand les moisissures commençaient à bourgeonner.

* * *

_Les paris sont ouverts : qui sera le vainqueur ? Tapez REVIEW (zéro euro par minute, un clic par réponse) et peut-être gagnerez vous un rendez-vous avec le grand Barbapapum. Diabétiques s'abstenir. _


	3. Littérature d'ailleurs

_**Titre:**__Littérature d'ailleurs_

_**Fandom:**__ Harry Potter / Disque Monde_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vous croyez vraiment que si j'étais J. ou Terry Pratchett, je serais en train de poster ici? _

_**Correctrice**__: illapa_

La chaine grinça, mais tint bon. Mais elle allait finir par céder, il en était sûr !

A côté de lui, ses voisins le regardaient faire d'un air vaguement intéressé. Pas qu'ils croient vraiment à ses tentatives, mais bon... Ils n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre d'hypothétiques Lecteurs, alors ils observait la seule chose qui remuait ici.

Quelle bande de vieux croutons. Ils avaient perdu l'espoir depuis trop longtemps.

Pas comme lui.

Il sortirait d'ici. Quand, il ne savait pas. Mais il y arriverait.

Il retira sur la chaine.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Enc-_Chting_.

La chaine se brisa.

Pendant un instant, le Chting parut résonner dans la Bibliothèque figée.

Un des livres avait rompu ses chaines. Un des leurs était libre. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Jamais.

Le nouvellement-libéré se sentait le texte vide : cela faisait tant d'années qu'il rêvait de cet instant ! Les autres livres s'étaient redressés sur leurs étagères et le contemplaient, incrédules.

Et le temps, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait un arrêt injustifié, reprit son cours en monde avance rapide.

- Oooooooooook !

Le cri du Gardien retentit.

L'évadé prit ses pages à son cou vers le fond de la Bibliothèque. Les prisonniers sur son passage commençaient à s'agiter, essayant de suivre l'exemple du miraculé.

- Oooooooooook !

Le Bibliothécaire surgit soudainement derrière lui. En voyant l'ouvrage fuir, il se mit à sa poursuite.

Le livre, malgré son profil peu aérodynamique, piqua une pointe de vitesse à faire pâlir d'envie un lévrier de course.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Même à pleine vitesse, la masse de poils roux se rapprochait. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Non, il ne voulait pas y retourner!

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il sentait presque ses doigts frôler sa reliure...

Non !

Il tourna par surprise dans une allée ; l'être simiesque continua quelques mètres sur sa lancée avant de reprendre la bonne direction. Avec l'effet Doppler, le "OoooOOOOooook" prit un instant des accents de sirène d'alarme.

Quelques mètres d'avance.

Quelques secondes de gagnées.

Pourvu que ça suffise.

- Ooooooook !

Les volumes toujours prisonniers se mirent à l'aider autant que possible. Ils tiraient au maximum sur leurs entraves et se déplaçaient en tout sens, tentant de gêner la vue et le déplacement du Bibliothécaire. Celui ci arrivait à les éviter en tricotant de ses longs membres, ce qui lui donnait l'air de la plus grosse mygale quadrupède au monde.

Malgré tout, il se rapprochait.

- Oooooo-

Le manifeste Pourquoi porter des tongs et des chaussettes en même temps est bénéfique à votre image de marque s'engouffra dans la bouche béante de l'orang-outan. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à l'extrême portée de la chaine et fit un double saut périlleux arrière qui lui aurait valu une médaille d'or dans un autre univers, si premio : il l'avait fait exprès et deuxio : il ne s'était pas achevé en heurtant le sol tête la première avec un son évoquant une cruche pleine heurtant à très haute vitesse un rocher.

Le manifeste s'extirpa de la bouche de l'anthropoïde évanoui et entreprit de limer sa chaine sur les dents de l'animal.

Laissant derrière lui un Bibliothécaire étourdi et une Bibliothèque en effervescence, l'évadé se précipita dans l'espace L, au fond de la bibliothèque.

Il sut à la seconde même où il y pénétra qu'il n'était plus dans son monde : tous les sons s'évanouirent à l'exception du bruit sourd de sa reliure trainant contre le sol. Il se retourna : il était toujours dans une gigantesque allée bordée de livres, mais les livres étaient inertes, comme endormis ou morts. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son Gardien, le Bibliothécaire.

Il se remit en route à une allure plus tranquille.

Il savait comment l'espace L marchait, à peu près. Quelques bribes de savoir de son voisin Comment se sauver de partout en toute urgence (pour les Nuls) avaient atteint ce qui lui servait de cerveau. Toutes les bibliothèques étaient reliées par l'espace L, une espèce de déformation de l'espace-temps due à la concentration des livres. On pouvait se déplacer entre les époques, les lieux, les mondes même grâce à lui. Enfin, si on osait s'y déplacer car le voyage n'était pas sans danger.

Mais après tout, que pouvait il y avoir de plus dangereux qu'un orang-outan de 150 kilos qui refusait à ses livres le droit de vivre leur vie, hein ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une autre bibliothèque pour sortir de l'espace L, si possible dans un autre monde. Une fois là-bas, il se sauverait et fuirait loin de tout Bibliothécaire. Pas question de rester toute sa vie durant enchainé à une étagère, à attendre qu'un Lecteur minable daigne l'ouvrir ! Il était un jeune volume fringant qui voulait découvrir le fabuleux monde et vivre libre !

Qui sait, peut-être trouverait il la fabuleuse terre des Libres Livres dont sa voisine (Contes et légendes incompréhensibles) lui avait rabattu les marques-pages des années durant...

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus par surprise.

Il se retrouva ouvert sur le sol, la chose qui lui avait sauté dessus cavalant sur ses pages. Il sentit ses mots commencer à disparaitre. La sensation était horrible.

Il se força à se refermer ; la créature réussit à s'extirper de ses pages avant qu'il ne soit clos. Il se redressa le plus vite possible et fit face à son attaquant. C'était une espèce de grosse chenille verdâtre aussi grande que lui, avec de nombreuses pattes griffues : un Mange-Mot. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, pendant que derrière elle des ombres émergeaient des rayonnages.

Rectification : c'était DES espèces de grosses chenilles. L'attaquant avait ramené sa famille avec lui.

Fuyant l'attaque des Mange-mots, il se précipita le long de l'allée sans regarder vraiment où il allait.

Et le calme surnaturel de l'espace L reflua pour redevenir un calme normal, bordé de chuchotements et de bruissements de courants d'air.

Il se retrouva au milieu d'étagères banales couvertes de livres. Une Bibliothèque, bien sûr.

Mais c'était une Bibliothèque comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Les livres étaient libres de toute entrave sur leurs étagères, mais ne remuaient pas d'une page. A une table un peu plus loin, quelques Lecteurs travaillaient sur plusieurs ouvrages épais, et ce sans même être revêtus d'armure ou sans avoir un gros gourdin à proximité ! L'un d'entre eux griffonnait même sur une page d'un gros livre!

Ce n'était pas sa Bibliothèque originale, c'était sûr. Sinon, le griffonneur aurait déjà croisé la trajectoire d'une banane à tête chercheuse.

Il recula doucement hors de vue des humains.

Une grosse main l'attrapa par la couverture.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'c'est qu'ça ? Un livre qui r'mue ?

Pas question de revenir et d'échouer si près du but ! Il essaya de s'échapper, mais l'homme avait une poigne de fer.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il a peur le p'tit gredin !

Le ton de la voix le fit s'arrêter une brève seconde ; jamais aucun des "Ook" qu'on lui avait adressé n'avait exprimé autant d'affection. Il se reprit et ouvrit bien grand sa reliure...

- Ooooh, comme t'as de grandes dents !

...et mordit violemment le pouce de l'individu de toute sa force.

- Aie ! Mais c'est qu'il sait se défendre en plus ! Mais t'as rien à craindre de moi, hein, j'aime bien les créatures dans ton genre. J'te fais pas de mal, tu vois ?

L'humain se mit à lui caresser doucement sa couverture, le faisant frisonner de bonheur. Lorsqu'il sentit un index lui chatouiller tendrement la tranche, il se relâcha complétement en libérant le pouce prisonnier.

- T'en fais pas, j'vais bien m'occuper d'toi, tu verras... Tu s'ras heureux comme un basilic en pâte, j'te promets.

Sous les câlins de Hagrid, le Grand Livre des Monstres se mit à ronronner. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver son bonheur dans ce monde...

**Sauvez un auteur, pondez une review ! **


	4. Rires et Chanson

_**Titre**__** : Rires et Chansons**_

_**Note**__** : La chanson utilisée ici est une très, très libre adaptation d'une version anglaise trouvée sur Internet. Les couplets originaux sont tout en bas de page pour les curieux, mais ne filez pas les lire avant mon one-shot !**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Si j'avais un Choixpeauuuuu ... je n'en serais pas réduite à faire des rimes de mirliton (Sans offense Mirli' !) qui ne riment même pas comme il faut !**_

_**Correctrice/teur**__** : illapa

* * *

**_

Tremblements de peur des plus jeunes, baillements et gargouillis stomacaux des plus vieux, la soirée du premier septembre était bien entamée, et toute l'école n'avait qu'une hâte : que ce vieux couvre-chef moisi pousse vite la chansonnette, histoire de répartir au plus vite les nouveaux et de se jeter sur les plats.

Mais quelqu'un n'en pouvait plus de faire son numéro au milieu de l'indifférence habituel, avec l'obligation de beugler plus que de chanter son dernier couplet pour dépasser le niveau sonore des gargouillis. Oui, le Choixpeau en avait assez, et il avait décidé de changer ça.

Le Haut-de-Forme entonna :

_Monter un cheval est souvent marrant_

_Un eléphant aussi même s'il est très pesant_

_Ou une souris, si petit qu'soit cet être_

_Mais le hérisson, lui ne s'fait jamais mettre_

Un vent d'incrédulité souffla sur l'assistance. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence médusé avant qu'un rire haut perché soit laché, du coté des Serdaigle ; rire qui joua le rôle de pilote, entrainant dans son sillage un flot de risées à sa suite.

Imperturbablement, le Choixteur continua.

_Les épines sur son dos sont trop pointues pour un homme_

_Par conséquent si vous tenez à votre scrotum_

_Rappelez-vous de cette régle à connaitre :_

_Le hérisson, lui, ne se fait jamais mettre._

Les élèves n'en pouvaient plus de rire, à l'exception de quelques premières années qui manquaient du vocabulaire pour comprendre la chanson. L'un d'entre eux demanda à haute voix si un screuteum était une arme anti-hérisson, et les rires redoublèrent.

La table des professeurs n'était pas en reste. Une partie d'entre eux tentait tant bien que mal de cacher leurs éclats de rire, tâche ardue quand on a un Dumbledore écroulé sous la table et riant comme un bossu, et l'autre était trop estomaqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le professeur Rogue notamment avait une bouche tellement béante qu'une chauve-souris aurait pu y faire son nid, y élever ses petits et louer en plus les cavités nasales à prix réduit.

Une seule d'entre eux avait déjà surmonté sa surprise : la directrice des Gryffondor, habituée après des années à essayer de juguler les tendances farceuses de Maraudeurs et rouquins farceurs. Elle lança un rapide regard de coté aux jumeaux Weasley, qui le lui rendirent avec une innocence suspecte, et hurla un "SILENCIO" en direction du Choixpeau. Le sort rebondit sur lui et alla se perdre dans la foule des élèves écroulés de rire. Le duo roux regarda avec grand plaisir sa directrice de maison fulminer et se lever.

_La zoophilie pourrait vous divertir_

_Mais tout d'même j'me dois d'vous prévenir_

_Impossible d'enc..._

Mais la suite des conseils fut perdue, MacGonagall venant de vider une cruche de jus de citrouille sur le Choixpeau et noyant le reste de la chanson.

Les élèves, toujours hors d'haleine, suivirent les applaudissements initiés à la table des Gryffondors. C'était une cérémonie dont ils se souviendraient longtemps!

Le Choixpeau était quant à lui ravi. Jamais public n'avait été aussi attentif ! Ca payait de sortir des Gryffify gentil, Pouffy mimi, Serdaigle érudit et Serpentard pluz'ici, il devrait innover plus souvent !

Tiens, l'année prochaine il leur parlerait des Magiciens. Et de leur bourdon. Et du noeud au bout.

* * *

_Ne disposant d'aucun pouvoir magique, me voici obligé de recourir à des sortilèges à la Rincevent. Alors ...Si vous ne reviewez pas, puisse Avast vous exploser les oreilles par surprise ! Na !_

* * *

_**Couplets originaux de **_**La chanson du Hérisson**

**Mounting a horse can often be fun****  
An elephant too; though he weighs half a ton  
****Even a mouse (though his hole is quite small)  
But the hedgehog can never be buggered at all.**

**The spines on his back are too sharp for a man  
They'll give you a pain in the worst place they can  
The result I think you'll find will appall:  
The hedgehog can never be buggered at all!**

**Bestiality sure is a fun thing to do  
But I have to say this as a warning to you:  
With almost all animals, you can have ball  
But the hedgehog can never be buggered at all.**


End file.
